


Forgotten Uchiha

by Izumi_XD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_XD/pseuds/Izumi_XD
Summary: What if a young Uchiha survives the massacre? What if she loses her memory?What can happen then? A lot of things.Nothing belongs to me besides Hitomi, her mom and the story line.It's translated from my original German story into English, so there could be some mistakes.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Forgotten Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English speaker so there could be mistakes in spelling grammar and so on. So if there are please tell me so I can correct them.

PROLOG:

Away, just away. I can't any more, also I do not want any more. Nevertheless, it makes anyway no more sense. We have failed. The clan, our clan, my clan, my family. They could not be saved. Too deeply sat their hate against the village in their hearts. The distrust was too big. On both sides. The gap between the clan and the village was simple too largely. We had tried it. Have tried it so much, but the gap wasn't able to be closed any more. 

We have failed. I could not save them and now I am tormented by my conscience. It shouts, it weeps, it rears. And now I can understand him. My brother. And now I understand so well what you has led into your death. 

So I run in the night. Away from the village, away from my act, away from my memories, my conscience. I know that I can't I run away, and nevertheless I try it.

My friend, from childhood days, tries me to remain to persuade. He wants to take all blame on himself, so that I am safe, so that I pay attention to his brother. But I can't, not with all to the knowledge I have. How I should look at his brother. If I know exactly that he suffers, because we it could not prevent it. 

My heart breaks with every step I do and, still, I don't stop. Also as the canyon opens before me. I greet the abyss with open arms. One last time I look back. A last red meets red "I'm sorry, Itachi." then everything went black.


End file.
